


Red

by brinylon



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: First anime, Masturbation, Other, blooooood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinylon/pseuds/brinylon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood and pain turn Envy on, even if it's his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

He woke up, blinking muzzily, disoriented. Where, who? A sense of something being totally, horribly wrong reared itself but faded quickly, fleeting and muted as a background hum, white noise. Easy to ignore as he snuggled in the sweet smelling surface beneath him. This was sort of... nice, sunlight and a really wonderful smell that was all around him and he felt relaxed. There was a strange pulling sensation between his shoulder-blades, as easy to ignore as the angry buzz. He blinked slowly, red and white and gold in his vision. His sense of smell, of touch, these were the only ones worthwhile, useful. His vision was narrow, dark around the edges, blurred and he heard only a buzz. The smell made him feel good and the feeling of cool, moist cloth under his fingers was delicious. He breathed the scent deeply.

_whathappened where how cameheretokilldidkill theyaredead whatdidtheydo what what can'tthink soweak can'tdoathing fuckfuckfuck hell needtomove move gogogo notright feelstrange hatethishatethis move ___

Where? He turned his head, the movement difficult, his muscles were unwilling, slack and powerless. The golden sunlight painted the room. Bedroom, richly furnished in deep coloured wood and gilt accented in red. He was on the bed, the cover vibrant crimson. The wonderful, intoxicating smell seemed to emanate from it.

He slid off the bed, slow, leaving most of the scent behind, which saddened him. Under his body tiny lumps crunched and snarled, biting him, sharper than the dull sting in his back. Down here, on the hardwood floor he saw the white edges of the sheet and grabbed it with all the strength he could muster. Petals, red and and pink and white drifted all around him, their perfume a different note in the cloud of sweetness. He tugged and jerked, panting with the effort but he succeeded and held his prize in his arms. He was still for a while, just breathing, leaning forward to steady himself against the bed-frame. A movement behind him caught his attention and he twisted his head. 

There was a huge mirror leaning against the far wall, reflecting the room slightly warped, cracked and be-speckled. The canopied bed in the centre, heavy frame with gauzy curtains. An amorph shape, red and dark, just behind him on the floor, a like one on the other side of the bed. Another aroma, sweet and slightly sickly, drifted from these forms towards him. 

The lithe, pale form, streaked with red he recognised as himself. The dark hair hanging heavy and limp, straggling his face and clinging to his chest and back. The red lines on his arms and legs, familiar and somehow comforting. On his back he glimpsed a flash of silver and that was strange. He frowned in confusion. He tried to reach for it but he didn't have the strength to lift his arm up. He leant forward and pawed feebly to dislodge the hair from his back, blinking, so he could get a better look. 

Something silver coloured stuck out from the red dot in the middle of his back, between the shoulder-blades and it pulled and pulsed and itched. A trickle of red fluid ran from it, down his spine, increasing the scent a thousand fold and he moaned and arched his back.

_killedthemdamnthem howdidtheydothis stabbedmeintheback howpossible notpossible diditanyway blockedchakraenergyflow neverknew bleedingdry notdeath undeadha sucks damn needtogetout can'treach stillbleeding fuckingbody_

Who? He had no idea of his name. He did realise he was naked, save for the sheet pooling in his lap and he /willed/ his clothes. Nothing happened, only a sudden burning sensation in that point on his back. He clutched at the sweet smelling sheet, it stuck to his hands as he tried to wrap it around himself and the twinges coming from his back were a definite warning. He gave up on that, letting it drop, deep red centre around edges stark white in contrast. The scent was so good, he licked at his fingers, covered in sticky red. Petals were stuck to his arms, speckling the sweetness with their tang. Pleasurable shivers went through his limbs, the taste tingling in his mouth. He stretched, twitched, the sudden thrill felt thoughout his body.

He became aware of hot liquid, pooling on the floor beneath him. This was more alluring than the cloth, he pushed that aside with his strength-less hands to get to the nectar. He reached between his legs, dragging his hands through the puddle and up across his body, caressing himself. He sighed, it felt so good. He sucked the red fluid from his fingers, wallowing in the intense taste, the satisfaction it brought him. He ran his hands down his chest, back to the spring again. He encountered his cock, hard now and pulsing against his stomach. He held his breath, moving his hands through the shallow puddle and along his dick, fisting it with slippery hands. His hips bucked involuntarily, causing the spot on his back to tense and he hissed with pain and pleasure. He felt the trickle running down his spine increase, burning heat as he stroked and pulled his cock, making soft gasping noises. 

_whatamIdoing thiscan'tbehappening gottogetoutofhere dangerdanger anyonehelp someonewillcome willbediscovered helpless theyhavetofindme can'tfindme whattodo havetodo whattodo_

The sunlight caressed him and it felt so good, so good. One hand still stroking his dick he ran the other up to his nipple, teasing it before bringing the fingers to his mouth again. It was too much, the sensation overwhelmed him, all his senses contracted in a sun hot heat and he came with a yelp, hotness spewing from him, the scent increased a thousand-fold. He fell forward, exhausted in pleasure.

The sunlight continued its way across the room as the day went on, playing on the scene. Three bodies, scattered glass mixed with rose petals and a sea of blood.

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge for this fic was the question: is it possible to write a fluffy fic about Envy? The answer is: sort of :)


End file.
